


In Elio’s mind, they had kissed and kissed

by TeaHouseMoon



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Elioeoliver, Love, M/M, Sex, bergamo, but hopeful, in my world they stay together, warning: a little sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaHouseMoon/pseuds/TeaHouseMoon
Summary: Two people in love are allowed to dream.





	In Elio’s mind, they had kissed and kissed

“Come to America with me,” said Oliver in Elio’s hair.

“When,” answered Elio, voice still thick with sleep.

Maybe this still was a dream.

“Now. When I go back. Come with me,” Oliver said, and Elio rolled over.   
It was hard to see in the dark of the room.

Bergamo still slept.

“What are you saying.” Elio’s heart jumped.

Oliver - a smile, almost shy, while his hand stroked down Elio’s side, down to his thigh, caressed underneath.   
“I’m saying, come live with me.”

Elio looked. Oliver’s eyes were serious.

“I’m - I’m seventeen,” was the first thing he thought of saying.

“Does that mean I can’t have you with me?” Oliver’s answer was ready.

Elio’s head spun, and he was sure, his eyes were huge. He sobbed.   
“It’s everything I would want.”

“Then, come.”

“What about-“

“You’d be happy. I’d look after you. I’d protect you. I’d provide for both of us. I’d give you everything you want.”

Elio smiled against Oliver’s lips, chuckled.

“What about school, you goon.”

“You can go in New York. You can go anywhere. You know that.”

It was the craziest idea ever. The craziest.

So Elio hid his face into Oliver’s neck, and cried.

“It can work. It can work, Elio. It can work,” Oliver said in his hair.

“I want it to work.” Elio was struggling to breathe. “Oh Oliver. I want it to work.”

“So are you saying yes?”

Oliver had pulled back to look at Elio’s eyes.

“Just, steal me away now? Don’t let me go home. Don’t leave me here. Steal me away, I’ll go with you anywhere. I’ll follow you anywhere.”

Oliver kissed him. “Say yes.”

“Yes.”

“Say it again.”

“Yes. Yes.”

They embraced.

“So I’m going to steal you now. Carry you like precious cargo. Never let you go once I have you with me in New York.”

“Yes.”

Silence for a moment. The sound of breaths. Elio’s cheeks still streaked with tears.

“You would give up everything? For me?”  
Oliver’s voice was quiet, and he was stroking Elio’s chin, and his lips. Eyes chained into eyes.

“Yes. How many times have I said it... yes.”

Oliver nodded.

A hand stroked down Elio’s throat; down his chest. Pads over his nipple. Down, down in between his legs, and then behind, index and middle finger caressing Elio. Pushing inside.

Elio let Oliver watch as he groaned.

“All for this. Hmm? Because I can’t get enough of you.” Oliver’s voice was rough.

“Fuck,” Elio moaned. Oliver’s fingers thrust deeper. Elio made space for him.   
He wanted to last, but it was so much.

“Let me, let me talk,” Elio said, and grabbed Oliver’s cheek, and Oliver’s fingers stilled.

“Yeah.”

“It’s not all for this. It’s because I love you.”

“If you say it, you’ll have to come with me.”

“I, I already promised you. I can say it. I promised you. And I want you to know.”

They kissed.

 

—————-

 

It was a good dream, but one of those that are gone once you wake up.

Elio even mentioned to Annella: here, mom. Here’s what Oliver and I think.   
Annella pursed her lips, expression as if she was really, actually considering it. Elio knew that she was.   
But it was nearly September already, and school was important.

“Perhaps,” Samuel offered, sounded sad. “Perhaps you can go next year?”

Elio knew they were going to have a conversation, after. Samuel and Annella.   
‘Are we really going to let our eighteen year old son leave us, and move to America?’

Elio knew they wouldn’t have stopped him. Whatever he’d decided.   
What he did with his life was his business.

——————

 

Before he got on that train, on the platform, Oliver had given him a small, mournful smile.

“Next year. Will you be with me, next year?”

“Do you doubt it?” Elio had said, in a frown.

Oliver, then, had taken him into his arms.

“It’s not you I doubt.”

It’s time. It’s life, it’s people, it’s circumstances and events and just, life.

“I’ll be right here where you left me,” Elio declared against Oliver’s ear, and if he could, he would have stomped his foot.  
He set his jaw instead.   
Tears were starting to leave his eyes, and burn on his cheeks, selfish and unwelcome.

“I will protect you. I’ll look after you. I will give you everything you want.” Oliver’s voice was a prayer in Elio’s hair. “No matter how far away we are from each other.”

Elio had nodded. Then the announcement had called Oliver’s train. Then Oliver had let him go. Then Oliver had left.

In Elio’s mind, they had kissed, and kissed and kissed, right there on that platform, and it hadn’t made their farewell any easier, but it was what he wanted.

  
It was what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment if you liked this! Thank you so much xx


End file.
